Bukan Gender-Bender (Republish)
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Seorang cewek gila tiba-tiba datang ke rumah bersama keluarganya dan mengaku kalau dia sedang hamil anakku. Yang benar saja? /Versi SasuSakuKarin./ Republish. Setting Indonesia./ 5 chapter epilog komplit!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Keken Srikandi © Nuansa_Jingga (Wattpad)_

 _Warning : AU (Setting Indonesia) Humor nista. OOC. KarinSaku. SasuSaku._ **REPUBLISH.**

.

 _Note #Aslinya karakter cowoknya di fanfic ini Tobirama, Cuma setelah kubaca ulang fellnya nggak dapet, jadi kuubah ke Sasuke. :(_

.

 **(Sakura POV)**

Itu cewek sompret! Kenal juga kagak. Nggak ada angin-nggak ada ujan tiba-tiba dia datang ke rumah bareng ortunya, nangis lebay di depan Mama sama Papa, bilang kalau salah satu anak cowok Mama sama Papa sudah ngehamilin dia.

Ini anak salah rumah, atau lagi ngigo?

Jelas-jelas aku sama kakakku nggak kenal sama dia. Oke dia memang kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Mbak Rin, tapi Mbak Rin berani bersumpah bahwa dia nggak pernah liat cewek itu. Begitupun aku yang sering nongkrong di parkiran Kampus Mbak Rin buat ngejemput, aku juga nggak pernah ngeliat muka dia sekalipun.

Yah, aku juga emang punya adik laki-laki yang namanya Itarama, tapi biar tuh cewek alay nangis darah sampai mau bunuh diripun, kami sekeluarga nggak akan percaya kalau Itarama Senju-Haruno, ngebuntingin dia. Masa iya anak umur tiga tahun bisa ngehamilin tante-tante lebay?

"Bagaimana ini Pak, Karin anak perempuan saya satu-satunya! Dan saya harap Bapak mau memaksa anak Bapak yang Brengsek itu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terhadap anak saya!" Om-Om kumis-botak Bapaknya Si Karin melotot garang ke aku sambil terus milin kumisnya.

Apaan coba?

"Dia harus segera menikahi anak saya!"

Papa menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sepertinya tidak pernah membayangkan akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Enggg. Apa anak Bapak tidak salah orang? Maksud saya ... anak saya tidak mungkin membuat anak Bapak hamil," kata Papa dengan ekspresi bingung yang kentara.

"Saya nggak salah orang kok!" Si Lebay yang dari tadi ngeluarin air mata buaya di pelukan Emaknya, menyambar perkataan Papaku. "Anak Om yang udah ngehamilin saya!" Dia asal nuduh, kemudian kembali nyungsep di ketek si Emak.

Papa makin bingung. Satu persatu dia menatap wajah anak-anaknya yang duduk berderet di sofa panjang sebelah kiri, berhadapan dengan keluarganya Karin. Papa memandang wajah Mbak Rin, kemudian aku, lalu sedikit lebih lama di Itarama—yang berada di pangkuan Mama. Keningnya berkerut serius, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ganjil, kemudian dia menggeleng kuat.

Pandangan Papa teralih padaku, "Saki," ucap Beliau dengan suara dalam yang serius.

" _Yes,_ Pap."

"Kamu nggak ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tatapan tajam dan nada seperti menuduh yang keluar dari mulut Beliau membuatku tersinggung.

"Nggak ada waktu buat ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh, Pa. Papa tahu sendiri kan, ngurus bahan-bahan administrasi buat daftar masuk jadi bintara TNI terlalu ribet dan makan waktu?!" Lha, aku malah curhat. Tapi emang benar kok! Riwayat Hidup yang perlu diisi banyak pisan, belum lagi harus nge-foto kopi rapor sama legalisi Ijazah SD, SMP, SMA. Foto kopi KTP orang tua, kartu keluarga, surat kelakuan baik dan blablablabla.

Oke Saki, lupain dulu rasa frustrasimu mengenai pendaftaran calon Bintara TNI yang akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi, sekarang fokus dulu sama masalah si Cewek lebay dan keluarganya.

"Jangan buat alasan! Usia kehamilan anak saya sudah tiga bulan, dan kamu sibuknya baru sekarang-sekarang!" Tahu aja si Om Kumis.

"Iya saya sibuknya memang baru sekarang, Om." Si Om kumis mendelik mendengar jawabanku, serius deh, kalau melotot lagi ta' tempeleng tuh Om-Om! Dosa tanggung belakangan. "Tapi serius, saya nggak kenal anak Om!"

"HUAAA! KAMU TEGAAAAA!"

Nah lho? Si cewek lebay yang namanya Karin bangkit dari sofa yang dia duduki, menghampiriku, lalu memukul-mukulku menggunakan tas hermes kw-nya. Ealah.

"Apaan sih?" Aku mencoba menahan pukulan Karin, sembari melotot ke arahnya. Dia pikir dipukul-pukul gitu enak? Sakit tahu!

"Hiks. Saki tega sama Karin!"

Idiiih, najong banget deh.

"Kita pernah ketemu!" Dia cemberut sambil menangis sesengukan. Pukulan gaje tidak bertenanganya berhenti.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi memperhatikan wajah Karin. Memang sih kelihatan nggak asing, tapi emang muka nih cewek pasaran juga kok.

"Kita pernah ketemu dimana ya?" tanyaku bingung. Sumpah, lama-lama ngumpul sama nih cewek dan keluarganya aku bisa gila. Mana aku harus pergi ke SMP-ku yang dulu, buat legalisi ijazah sama legalisi fotokopi rapor.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, di gang dekat kampus." Alisku bertaut mencoba mengingat. "Waktu itu aku yang mau pulang ke Kos dihadang beberapa orang berandalan," Karin bercerita dengan gaya yang membuat perutku mules, tapi heran Orang tuanya, Papa, Mama, Mbak Rin, dan bahkan si kecil Itarama memperhatikan dia dengan serius. "Mereka gangguin aku. Dan ... kamu ...," dia melirikku malu-malu, membuatku meringis ngeri dan merapatkan dudukku pada Mbak Rin, "Saki dengan gagahnya nolongin aku, ngehajar preman-preman itu sampai babak belur dan kabur."

Aku terdiam, memutar memori, mencari serpihan ingatan seperti kejadian yang diceritakan Karin tadi. Dan ...

Tiga bulan lalu, diwaktu siang yang terik. Mbak Rin, kakak sulungku yang bawel, minta dijemput di kos-kosan temannya yang ada disekitar Kampus. Tak peduli padaku yang lagi capek karena baru pulang latihan taekwondo, Si Mbak tetap memaksaku untuk pergi menjemputnya.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku pergi dengan si Markus (nama motor sport-ku, dan jangan protes soal itu!).untuk menjemput Mbak Rin.

Saat sedang asik nyasar mencari alamat kos-kosan teman Kakakku yang rese' itu, aku ngeliat seorang cewek yang pakaiannya ngalahin Syahrini—atau memang dia Syahrini kw, dikerubungin empat preman pasar. Mereka mau berbuat 'kurang ajar' sama si Syahrini kw. Merasa kasihan akhirnya akupun menolongnya—menghajar semua preman-preman pasar itu dengan kemampuan bela diriku yang mumpuni.

Dan setelah itu ... seingatku ... aku meninggalkan si Syahrini kw, tak mempedulikan rengekan dan sapaan manjanya.

Ternyata si Syahrini kw itu Karin toh. Pantes mukanya kelihatan nggak asing.

"Dan ... setelah itu kami pergi ke kos-kosanku!"

 _WAIT!_ Karin melanjutkan cerita mengarang bebasnya yang memojokanku. Dusta banget tuh!

"Kemudian kejadian yang membuat dedek bayi tercipta, terjadi."

APAAN DAH?! Aku melotot ngeri ke arah Karin, yang dibalasnya dengan kerlingan malu-malu ke arahku.

Kulirik Mama yang melongo syok, Mbak Rin yang megap-megap geli kayak ikan koi, dan Papa yang ... _well_ , sepertinya memikirkan perihal bagaimana terciptanya dedek bayi dalam perut Karin.

"Jangan bohong kamu!" Aku mendesis bangun dari kursi, menyipitkan mataku menatap si Syahrini kw yang nyengir tak tahu malu.

"Anak saya nggak pernah bohong!" Si Om kumis bangun dari kursi menghampiri kami, menarik anaknya, lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan denganku.

Yaelah Om! Udah jelas-jelas anak Om Bohong! Dia ngepitnah aku!

"Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab! Nikahi anak saya!"

Hastagahhhh. Masa iya aku harus nikah sama Karin?! NOOO!

Papa menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. "Saya yakin ada kesalahan Pak," katanya sembari bangun dari kursi, berusaha melerai perkelahian yang mungkin akan terjadi antara aku dan si Om kumis nyebelin.

Om Kumis mendelik garang ke arah Papa. Kurang ajar banget! Minta ditempeleng nih Om-Om.

"Berhenti membela anak Bapak yang Brengsek ini! Sudah jelas-jelas anak Bapak salah!"

Papa mendesah. Dia melirik ke arahku, memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Aku mengenakan celana kargo berwarna cream, kaos putih yang agak kebesaran, baju hem lengan panjang motif kotak-kotak Jokowi, dan topi baseball berwarna putih. Berantakan dan tidak ada yang istimewa memang.

"Tapi ..."

"Saya memberi jangka waktu selama satu minggu. Pokoknya anak Bapak harus menikahi anak saya, Karin," cerocos si Om memotong perkataan Papa.

"Tapi ..."

"Kalau tidak, saya akan melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak yang berwajib. Anak Bapak akan ditangkap dan dipenjara."

"Tapi ..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!" Si Om melirik sinis ke arahku. "Ayo kita pulang Karin!" Dia menyeret Karin dan isterinya untuk angkat kaki dari rumah kami. Sebelum pergi, si Syahrini kw masih sempat-sempatnya ngelempar senyum dan kedipan genit ke arahku. HUEEEK!

Suasana di rumah masih hening setelah orang-orang aneh itu pergi. Yang terdengar hanya suara celotehan lucu si kecil Itarama. Keluargaku masih syok dengan tuduhan dari keluarga Syahrini kw yang dialamatkan padaku.

"Saki ..."

Aku menoleh dan mendengus mendengar suara lirih Mama yang memanggil namaku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Oh ya ampun. Tepok jidat dah.

"Mama nggak nyangka kalau kamu ...," suara beliau tercekat.

Aku mendengus. "Jangan mulai gila kayak orang-orang itu deh, Ma." Aku memutar mata.

"Kamu nggak ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh kan,Sak?"

Ya ampun, Papaku juga ikutan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan nuduh Saki ngehamilin kuntilanak alay itu deh Pa, gila banget!" Ketus ku.

"Kamu ... ," Papa tampak ragu, "nggak ngelakuin operasi transgender kan?"

HADEUUHH! Tepok jidat lebih keras dengar tuduhan Papa.

"Ya ampun Pa! Aku emang tomboy, tapi aku masih normal!" Masih suka laki-laki.

"Trus kenapa tuh anak orang bisa hamil?"

Yaelah Mbak Rin juga. Ayo kamu juga Itarama, sekalian ikutan 'ngeroyok' Mbak Saki dengan tuduhan konyol itu!

"Nggak tahu! Lagian mana bisa sih perempuan bikin perempuan hamil. Itu konyol!"

Iya konyol ketika seorang Senju-Haruno Sakura dituduh menghamili anak orang. Aku perempuan normal, walau tomboy aku masih punya ketertarikan sama lawan jenis, dan bahkan aku sudah punya beberapa mantan sejak SMA. Ya Tuhan, ini aku yang kebanyakan dosa, atau tuh cewek yang namanya Karin yang emang gila?

"Mungkin tuh anak otaknya geser," kata Papaku frustrasi.

"Bisa jadi, kayaknya Bapaknya juga otaknya geser sampai nggak ngedengar penjelasan orang lain," tambahku.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa cobaan seperti ini harus datang disaat aku tinggal selangkah lagi meraih cita-citaku sebagai seorang tentara wanita (kowad).

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Bukan gender bender (c) Me_

 _._

 _._

Nih Kuntilanak ganjen benar-benar bikin malu. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu sukses ngerusuh di Rumahku bareng keluarganya, sekarang dia ngintilin aku kemana-mana. Ke Alumni Sekolahku dulu, ke Kodim, ke Kantor Desa, dan bahkan ke kantor catatan sipil pun dia ngikut. Kagak tahu apa kalau aku lagi sibuk berat? Ntar kalau di Mataram administrasinya salah, haduwh, bisa makin riwet urusannya. Mana si Karin kalau ketemu orang suka asal ngaku kalau dia calon istriku, jelas aja mereka—yang tahu kalau aku ini cewek tulen—pada mengernyit dan ngira kalau orientasi seksualku berbelok. Malu-maluin banget.

Gimana coba cara ngomong sama si Karin kalau aku ini cewek tulen? Oke, aku akui tampangku emang ganteng kayak cowok, tinggiku 168 cm, dan aku emang suka pake celana jins gombrong, kaos oblong, jaket, sama topi pet—dengan rambut empink gulali yang digelung ke dalam. Tapi ... Setiap kali aku pengen ngomong sama Karin kalau aku ini cewek, dia selalu nyerocos motong perkataanku, dengan suaranya yang dibuat mendesah-desah, mungkin dia pikir bakal mirip Syahrini, tapi yang ada dia malah kedengaran kayak orang yang punya penyakit asma.

"Ini kali keduanya kamu ikut tes buat jadi calon Kowad ya, Ken?" Om Hiruzen, saudara sepupunya Mama, yang juga seorang anggota TNI berjalan beriringan denganku menuju ke tempat parkir. Aku baru saja menjalani tes awal, pengukuran berat dan tinggi badan di Kodim. Sementara Om Hiruzen, memang bertugas di sana.

"Iya Om," aku mengangguk sambil nyengir tiga jari.

"Tahun lalu kamu nggak lulus karena apa?" Emang sih tahun lalu setelah lulus SMA, aku sempat ngedaftar jadi calon KOWAD, di jalur Secaba, maupun Secatam, namun dua-duanya sama-sama kagak lulus. Kalau di Secaba aku nggak lulus kesehatan, di Secatam aku nggak lulus tes psiko. Kampret! Emang aku segitu gilanya ya, sampai nilai tes psiko-ku waktu itu rendah banget.

"Secaba nggak lulus tes kesehatan." Kata Dokter Tentara yang meriksa aku waktu ntu, aku punya penyakit makanya nggak lolos tes. Dan tahu nggak nama penyakitku itu apa? Ambeien. Benar-benar aib. Nggak keren banget aku, masa penyakitnya ambeien? Nggak ada yang lebih keren dikit ngapa? Kayak kanker atau jantung yang udah around the world. Btw ... Itu sama aja kayak minta mati ya?

"Terus yang di Secatam?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Psiko Om."

Om Hiruzen ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia ngeluarin kunci motor dinas dari saku celana lorengnya. Sedangkan aku asik muter-muterin kuncinya si Markus di jari telunjuk aku.

"Bebebh Saki ..."

Anjrit, kenapa di siang bolong gini muncul penampakan? Biasanya mahluk sejenis kuntilanak atau sundel bolong, nongolnya di malam hari dan tempat sepi. Lha, ini malah di tempat terang dan rame.

Aku mengernyit saat melihat si Syahrini kw berdiri di tempat parkir—di sebelah mobil perari empink-nya yang kinclong. Dia make gaun pesta seksi berwarna merah pekat yang panjangnya sepuluh centimeter di atas lutut, dan sepertinya kekurangan bahan kain karena bagian belakang baju itu bolongnya gede kayak sundel bolong, dan bagian keteknya juga keliatan. Nggak kedinginan Bu?

Dan bobobobobo ... itu sepatu kalau dipakai jalan kagak bikin nyungsep? Tinggi banget! Belum lagi rambut merah panjangnya yang digerai dan dicatok lurus. Idiiih, dia pikir mirip boneka barbie asia kali ya? Ada juga mirip boneka santet.

Aku mendengus kesal melihat dia cengar-cengir tak jelas, sambil kedip-kedip mirip orang sawan.

"Bebebh Saki!"

Denger suaranya aja udah bikin aku meriang. Aku memperlambat jalanku menuju ke arah si Markus—yang kebetulan di parkir di samping mobil pink noraknya Karin. Om Hiruzen mengernyit saat Karin berlari kecil ke arah kami, lalu mengamit genit lenganku.

Ugh! Malu. Aku bukan lesbong, Kar!

"Bebebh Saki kemana ajah? Daritadi Rin udah tungguin Bebebh?" Suara mendesah-desahnya benar-benar ajib, bikin bulu kudukku merinding ngeri.

Om Hiruzen tampak syok melihat kelakuan si Syahrini kw, yang nemplok kayak tokek di lenganku.

"Saki ... kamu ..." Si Om pasti mikir ada yang salah sama orientasi seksualku.

"Kagak Om, saya masih normal," ucapku menjawab apa yang terlintas di pikirannya—nggak perlu diucapin juga sama si Om, wong dari ekspresinya aku tahu dia nuduh aku sebagai lesbian.

"T-trus cewek ini?" Dia menunjuk bingung pada Karin yang tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya, dan bertanya pada Om Hiruzen, apakah beliau adalah Om-ku?

"Biasa Om, kalau obatnya habis dia memang suka kayak gini?" Karin cemberut mendengar ucapanku. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arah si Om kemudian berbisik. "Dia suka 'berhalusinasi' nganggap Saki sebagai pacarnya. Kalau nggak minum obat, dia pasti ngira kalau Saki ini cowok."

"Owh." Kepala Om Hiruzen naik-turun, "Kasihan."

Om Hiruzen lalu berpamitan pulang, meninggalkanku dengan Karin di tempat parkir.

"Bebebh Saki mau kemana?" rajuk Karin sambil terus mengamit lenganku, tak peduli bagaimanapun aku mencoba lepas darinya.

"Pulang!" Jawabku singkat sembari menaiki si Markus. Ketika Karin mencoba untuk ikut naik, aku menyikutnya pelan hingga dia sempoyongan.

"Ihh. Bebebh jahat ..." rajuknya sembari memanyun-manyunkan bibir.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon padaMU ambilah mahluk alay sinting ini secepatnya. Demi kebaikan umat.

"Bebebh. Jangan gitu dong sama calon istri."

Setelah memakai helmku, aku menoleh ke arah Karin. "Saya mohon berhentilah berbuat konyol seperti ini," kataku dengan bahasa formal. Wow, aku kedengaran keren dan berwibawa.

"Maksud Bebebh apa?"

"Mengejar-ngejar saya, dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa saya adalah calon suami kamu ..."

"Tapi itu benar!" protesnya memotong perkataanku.

"Dan juga berhenti menyebar kebohongan kalau saya adalah Ayah dari anak yang kamu kandung!" Aku mendelik jutek menatapnya.

Karin tersentak. "Tapi ..."

"Saya tahu betul kalau anak yang kamu kandung itu bukan anak saya."

Dia terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Kamu benar-benar bajingan Saki Senju-Haruno!"

Saki Senju-Haruno? Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi.

Karin marah, dia tampak bingung dan kehilangan pegangan. "Aku mencintai kamu dengan tulus!"

Hiyeeeeeks! Aku melongo syok mendengar pernyataan cintanya. What the? Aku melirik kiri-kanan, berharap tidak ada orang yang mendengar dan memperhatikan kami. Dan ... aman. Parkiran sepi cuy. Namaku bisa dicoret dari daftar calon Korps Wanita Angkatan Darat/Kowad, karena dikira punya kelainan orientasi seksual.

"Dan ...," Dia menunjuk perutnya sendiri, "kalaupun anak ini bukan anakmu. Dia akan menjadi anakmu!"

MAKSUD LOO?

Mendadak aku merinding. Matanya Karin Booo, melotot belo penuh kemarahan, bibirnya mencebik. Nih anak kalau marah ngeri juga. Sakit jiwa kali ya?

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Suka tak suka, kamu akan tetap menikah denganku," katanya sambil menyeringai sadis.

 _Glek._ Nih Kunti alay, psiko kali ye?

"OGAH!" jawabku sembari buru-buru menutup kaca helmku, dan melajukan si Markus dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan cewek sakit jiwa itu di tempat parkir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Bukan gender bender (c) Me_

 **.**

 **[KARIN POV]**

HUEEEE! Bebebh Saki jahatttt! Dia berubah dari seorang hero menjadi antagonis!

Setelah turun dari mobil, eike langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah gedongan eike sambil menangis. Penolakan Bebebh Saki tadi membuat hati eike retak-remuk-hancur-lebur. Apa Bebebh Saki tidak tahu kalau eike jatuh cinta pada Bebebh Saki sejak pertama kali bertemu? I feel lope at pirst sigh sejak pertama kali ngeliat him.

"Karin? Karin. Karin Sayang, kamu kenapa?" Eike menangis sesengukan sembari terus berjalan menuju kamar, tak mempedulikan panggilan khawatir dari Moms and Dad, yang tengah duduk di Ruang tamu bersama My Handshome Brother, Mas Sasuke.

Bedewe, bukannya Mas Sasuke sedang ada Papua? Diakan tugas sebagai Tentara Penjaga Perbatasan. Ah, masa bodo. Yang penting sekarang nangis patah hati dulu.

Eike mengunci pintu kamar, biar tak ada yang mengganggu ritual menangis eike. Lalu eike menghenyakan diri untuk berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang King Size, dan ... waktunya bergalau ria.

"HWAAAA BEBEBH SAKI JAHAAAAT!" Hiks. Hiks. Hueee.

Apa Bebebh Saki tidak tahu kalau selama tiga bulan ini, tiap malam eike sering memimpikan dia? Kadang, eike bermimpi, Bebebh Saki jadi Spiderman, sementara eike jadi Marry Jane. Dan juga, Eike mimpi, Eike jadi Jane dan Bebebh Saki jadi Tarzan, walau eike tak know, badan si Bebebh ada kotak-kotak six pack-nya atau tidak. Tapi Bebebh Saki, kan calon TNI, jadi pasti si Bebebh punya kotak-kotak sexy di badannya. Hwaaa! Jadi ngiler.

 _Plak!_ Oh, oke Karin. Fokus! You lagi sad, galau. Fokus sama suasana galaunya. Remember gimana sick-nya my heart waktu Bebebh Saki nolak eike.

HUEEE! Bebebh Saki tega sama eike. Sebenarnya apa sih kekurangan eike? Eike cakep, lebih cakep dari Nikita Willy, lebih bohay dari Jullia Perez, dan punya suara yang lebih sekseh daripada Syahrini. Selain itu eike juga kaya (walau kekayaan punya my parents), lebih kaya dari Nassar dan Musdalifah. Lalu apa kekurangan eike?

Apa Bebebh Saki menolak eike karena dia marah, gara-gara eike memfitnah dia hamilin eike?

Hiks. Maafkan eike, Bebebh Saki. Eike memang hamil duluan, dan sudah tiga bulan. Ini hasil perbuatan eks boyfriend Eike yang plin-plan, dan punya tampang pas-pasan. Eike terpaksa mengatakan pada orang tua eike kalau ini anak Bebebh Saki, tengsin dong kalau eike yang cakep, bohay, dan kaya ini punya anak dari cowok yang punya tampang pas-pasan?

Eike juga baru tahu nama Bebebh Saki satu minggu yang lalu dari teman satu geng eike di kampus. Waktu itu seperti biasa eike ngeliatin dari jauh, Bebebh Saki lagi duduk ganteng di atas motor sportnya—di tempat parkir. Kata teman satu geng fashion eike, si Sasame Fuma, kalau Bebebh itu namanya Saki dan dia adalah little brother dari Mbak Rin, senior kami di kampus, dan juga Sekertaris senat.

Setelah tahu nama Bebebh Saki, eike—yang lagi galau gara-gara masalah prageant—akhirnya mutusin bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Bebebh Saki ganteng harus jadi suami eike. Tapi dia nolak.

Hueeeeee! "Huuuhuuuhuuu."

Eike mengabaikan suara ketukan dan gedoran dari Mom and Dads yang khawatir sama eike.

"KARIN! KARIN KELUAR SAYANG!" Suara lembut My Moms terdengar khawatir. "Kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi." Sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar eike yang lagi sensitif as my heart.

"KARIN NGGAK MAU OUT DARI MY ROOMS MOM, KARIN MAU BEBEBH SAKI!" Teriakku tidak mempedulikan panggilan dan ketukan berkelanjutan dari Moms, Dad, dan Mas Sasuke.

.

.

Dua jam lebih menangis galau di kamar bikin cacing-cacing di perut eike lapar, cacing-cacingnya pada demo minta tambahan kalori dan nutrisi. Dengan enggan eike keluar dari kamar, untuk pergi ke dapur mencari makan.

Situasi di home sangat sepi. Pasti Mom and Dad sudah pergi. Eike berjalan gontai menuju ke Kitchen, berharap di kulkas masih ada cake cokelat buatan Moms. Dan ... benar! Cake-nya masih ada!

Mengambil sepotong cake cokelat ukuran besar, eike segera beranjak ke meja makan untuk memakannya. Suasana hati eike yang sedang sad dan galau, ditambah eike sedang hamil dan mood eike naik turun, bikin cara makan eike kayak orang barbar.

"Karin?" Eike terkejut mendengar suara berat my handsome brother, Mas Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang eike. Dia menatap eike perihatin. Sorot kesedihan tergambar jelas di black eyes-nya yang menawan.

"Mas," lirih eike parau.

"Mas sudah dengar dari Ayah dan Ibu soal laki-laki bernama Saki." Mas Sasuke menggeram marah saat menyebut nama Bebebh Saki. Dia kemudian duduk di samping eike. "Tunjukan fotonya dan beritahu alamat rumahnya, atau tempat-tempat dia nongkrong pada Mas. Biar Mas yang akan memberi pelajaran padanya, dan membuatnya bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu."

Really? "Benarkah?" Eike mengerjapkan my beautiful eyes. New hope membuncah di dada eike.

Mas Sasuke mengangguk serius. Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Eike tersenyum, bersemangat, lalu membeberkan semua informasi tentang Bebebh Saki pada Mas Sasuke, my brother yang is the best.

Khukhukhu. Bebebh Saki tunggulah, sebentar lagi you akan jadi my mine. Mmuach ...


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Bukan gender bender (c) Me_

.

Kata Pak Shin, besok lusa kami rombongan calon TNI dan Kowad yang mendaftar di jalur Secaba akan berangkat ke Mataram untuk menjalani tes selanjutnya. Senang rasanya semua administrasi tahap awal selesai, tapi pemeriksaan administrasi tahap selanjutnya bakal bikin sport jantung. Nggak bisa dideskripsikan disini sih gimana acara sport jantungnya, kalau mau tahu silakaan daftar dulu jadi calon tentara, setelah itu nyengir tiga jari di depan Pak Pelatih, dijamin ... maknyusss.

 _Plakkk!_

Maaf.

 _Oke back to story_. Berhubung besok-lusa mau berangkat ke Mataram, hari ini aku dan Mbak Rin jalan-jalan di sekitar area pasar, keluar-masuk butik dan toko baju murah buat beli beberapa potong baju yang bisa dipakai di sana. Seperti biasa, acara pemilihan baju barunya, diwarnai dengan pertengakaran kecil yang terjadi antara aku dan Mbak Rin.

Habisnya pilihan baju dari Kakakku itu rada gila sih. Masa iya ikutan tes Tentara pakai gamis ala Syahrini sama gaun pesta seksi? Bisa ditendang keluar Korem sama Bapak-Bapak Tentara dan Ibu-Ibu Kowad.

"Ini bagus nih Sak, cantik buat kamu." Mbak Rin nyengir sambil nunjukin blouse warna merah muda pucat, sama rok pinsil kecil berwarna hitam.

Idiiiih si Mbak. Aku kan mau daftar jadi Kowad, bukan jadi sekertaris kantoran. Kenapa nggak sekalian aja Mbak, pilihin kebaya buat Aku. Biar kebayanya Saki pakai buat ikutan Tes Jas*, pasti manteb tuh!

"Pilihin baju yang normal-normal aja kali Mbak. Kemeja putih, celana hitam, sama kaus-kaus polos dan celana pendek biasa buat main di Kos."

"Tapi ini bagus Saki. Ini pakaian cewek, jangan tomboy mulu ngapa? Ntar makin banyak cewek gila kayak kemarin yang ngaku-ngaku hamil anak kamu," sindir Mbak Rin, aku hanya meringis mendengarnya.

Soal masalah si Karin sama keluarganya kemarin, kami sekeluarga cuma nganggap semua itu sebagai angin lalu. Dan kalaupun Bapaknya Karin, si Om kumis nyebelin pengen ngebawa masalah ini ke kantor polisi, silakan aja, palingan keluarga mereka yang malu. Cmiwww!

Setelah membeli beberapa potong kemeja dan celana panjang ukuran perempuan, dan juga Kaus serta celana pendek, aku segera keluar dari toko untuk menunggu di parkiran. Sementara Mbak Rin melanjutkan acara belanja barangku dengan menuju stand pakaian dalam—membeli dalaman bagiku. Aku harap kakakku tidak membelikanku sejenis _thong_ atau _lingerie_ , atau pakaian dalam aneh-aneh, kasihan ntar Dokter yang ngetes kesehatan, matanya bisa tercemar. Hahaha.

.

.

Saat sedang asik menunggu Mbak Rin keluar dari toko, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tetap di depanku. Sesosok mahluk ganteng bertubuh gede macam si Emmet Cullen atau Kellan Lutz, turun dari mobil itu. Dia menatapku tak suka. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah besar.

Kok Firasatku mendadak nggak enak?

Wowowo, ngapain dia ngehampirin aku?

"Saki?" tanyanya dengan suara berat nan seksi.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi. "Ya?" Darimana dia tahu namaku?

 _Bugh!_

ADUH! SETAN NIH ORANG!

Tak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, cowok babon yang berdiri di depanku tiba-tiba menonjokku hingga jatuh terjungkal dari atas si Markus. Nyesel tadi, dalam hati sempat muji dia seganteng Emmet Cullen.

Beberapa orang yang liwat di tempat parkir terpekik melihat aksi biadab si Cowok babon, yang dengan seenak jidatnya mukul cewek di tempat umum.

"APAAN SIH?" gusarku sembari bangun dan melotot garang padanya.

Gila gede banget. Otot-otot lengannya kelihatan, pasti kerasnya kayak batu tuh. Kalau terjadi perkelahian beneran positive aku yang bakal jadi perkedel jagung. Mana pukulannya sakit banget lagi. Mudah-mudahan nggak berbekas sampai hari H, berangkat ke Korem Mataram.

"Kamu ... kamu harus bertanggung jawab!"

Etdah! Tanggung jawab apaan lagi? "Tanggung jawab apaan?!" seruku gusar, "Memangnya aku ngehamilin kamu!" Sumpah, sejak kemunculan si Syahrini KW, aku bener-bener trauma sama kata 'tanggung jawab'.

Cowok itu menggeram tersinggung. "Kamu ...," dia menghampiriku lalu menggenggam erat penggelangan tanganku.

Apaan sih Babon jelek?!

"Kamu sudah sudah menghamili adikku, Karin, dan kamu harus bertanggung jawab!" katanya tegas sembari menyipitkan matanya menatapku.

Oh, Abangnya Karin toh! Pantes sama gilanya kayak si adik. Sayang banget tampang bagus kayak gini otaknya harus rusak.

"Ya ampun. Kamu percaya aja kalau aku yang ngehamilin adik gilamu," aku menggeleng putus asa.

"Ya jelas aku percaya! Karin hamil dan dia bilang itu karena ulahmu!" geram si Babon guanteng. Ya ampun, nih cowok titisan Bulldog kali ye? Hobi banget maen geram-geraman.

"Dengar ya Abang dari si Kuntilanak Alay yang terhormat," si Babon mendelik mendengar ejekanku terhadap adiknya, "sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah dia ngerusuh di depan keluarga saya. Saya sama sekali tidak mengenal adik anda, tahu namanya aja nggak! Bagaimana saya bisa menghamili dia! Selain itu ..."

"Berhenti mencari alasan! Pokoknya kamu harus ikut saya, dan kamu harus menikahi Karin, kalau nggak ... Argh! Apa-apaan kamu?!" Si Babon melotot marah ketika aku menempeleng keras kepalanya, menggunakan sebelah tanganku yang bebas.

"Otakmu sama-sama sengklek kayak otak adikmu!" balasku jutek, "Gimana aku bisa ngehamilin dan nikahin Karin, kalau aku juga perempuan sama kayak dia!" Aku berteriak keras di depan muka si Babon.

Si Babon itu terkejut. Dia melotot menatapku.

"Jangan bohong!" Melepaskan genggamannya dari pegelangan tanganku, dia meletakan tangannya di dadaku—sepertinya sih dia ingin mendorongku kasar hingga jatuh. "Kamu ...," tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku, matanya membelalak dan wajahnya mendadak pucat, "kamu ...," Si Babon masih belum nyingkirin tangannya.

Aku menggertakan gigi marah, "Udah tahu kan? Udah ngerasain kan kalau aku ini perempuan?" desisku murka. Si Babon ganteng mengangguk dengan tampang o'on, "KALAU BEGITU SINGKIRIN TANGANMU DARI SANA! DAN JANGAN PAKAI ACARA REMAS-REMAS SEGALA!"

 _BUGH!_

"ADAW!"

Badan gede si Babon ganteng jatuh tersungkur menerima tinjuku.

Rasain kau Babon mesum, otak sengklek!

"Saki, ada apa?" Mbak Rin keluar dari toko pakaian dan tampak terkejut melihat keramaian yang terjadi disekitarku dan si Babon. "Lho, Sasuke?"

"Rin?"

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Bukan gender bender (c) Me_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi dia ...," Si Babon sengklek mengernyit melirikku yang masih masih marah—dan bernafsu ingin membunuhnya, karena 'pelecehan' yang sudah dia lakukan, "adikmu?" Nada suaranya yang terdengar tak percaya membuatku makin tersinggung.

"Iya," jawab Mbak Rin tenang.

Sekarang kami bertiga sedang berada di sebuah Rumah Makan murah di sekitar area pasar. Mbak Rin mengajak kami ke sini untuk membicarakan masalah pokok yang menjadi sumber perkelahian kami tadi. Ternyata si Babon Sengklek ini teman sekelas Mbak Rin saat di SMA, namanya Sasuke. Dan kebetulan juga Sasuke itu kakak kandungnya Karin, alias Syahrini kw.

"Kok beda?" respon Sasuke membuatku ingin menonjoknya lagi. Habis dari nada suaranya, kentara banget kelanjutan kalimat yang ada di kepalanya. Aku bisa menebak kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan ; "Kok beda, kenapa kamu cantik dan dia jelek, Rin?" tapi kalau Babon berani ngucapin kalimat itu, ta' pites sampe mati.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Mbak Rin malah tersenyum geli menanggapi respon si Babon, "Dari segi penampilan kami memang beda, Saki tomboy sementara aku girly. Coba aja Saki mau berpenampilan sedikit feminim. Kamu pasti bakal ngeliat kemiripan wajah diantara kami."

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan Mbak Rin. Selama ini dia memang tidak setuju dengan kelakuan dan gaya tomboy-ku, dan disetiap kesempatan dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku berubah, salah satu contohnya adalah dengan memaksaku untuk melepas topi pet, dan menggerai rambut pink-norak panjangku yang biasanya digelung di dalam topi. Tapi mana mau aku nurutin permintaan Mbak Rin.

Si Babon garuk-garuk kepala kayak anak monyet. Ekspresi bingung to the max-nya benar-benar ngegemesin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar pangling lho, Rin. Adikmu ini seperti laki-laki. Dan namanya juga beneran Saki?" Dia mengamatiku dengan seksama, dan aku balas melotot padanya. Sasuke meringis, sepertinya merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Namanya Sakura Senju-Haruno," Mbak Rin menimpali.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Sasuke tulus.

Oh ya? Walau hanya sekedar nama, tapi kalau dipuji cowok ganteng jadi bimbang mau marah atau tersanjung. Hahaha. Jangan ngeliatin aku kayak gitu, biar tomboy gini daku masih doyan cowok.

"Tapi karena adikku yang bandel ini sejak kecil nggak mau dipanggil Sakura—dia bilang ogah dipanggil kayak bunga," Mbak Rin melirikku dengan ekspresi sayang.

Yaelah Mbak, Sakura emang nama bunga kok.

"Udah selesai ngomongin saya?" celetukku cepat sebelum topik pembicaraan mereka tentangku sampai kepada hal-hal yang jelek. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Sebagai cewek tomboy, aku punya lebih banyak kebiasaan. Jelek daripada kebiasaan baik. Haha. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari Mbak Rin dan si Babon, aku kemudian melanjutkan perkataanku, "Kalau sudah selesai sekarang kita bisa langsung ke pokok permasalahan."

Mbak Rin menggumam setuju, sementara Sasuke mengangguk.

Aku menatap Sasuke serius, "Apa benar, Karin hamil?" tanyaku. Penasaran juga sih sama kebenaran soal kehamilan si Syahrini kw itu. Soalnya aku pikir dia cuma bo'ongan doang buat ngejebak aku supaya nikahin dia.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, ekspresinya terlihat sedih, "Ya," dan dia mengangguk lesu.

Ya amsyong! Sompret tuh si Karin, yang lain yang ngelakuin aku yang disalahin. Beruntung aku bukan cowok, karena kalau aku ini cowok, dan Karin tiba-tiba muncul di rumah sambil ngaku-ngaku kalau dia hamil anakku, bisa digantung aku sama Papa.

"Udah tahu siapa Bapaknya?" Mbak Rin kelihatannya perihatin banget sama masalah yang menimpa keluarga Sasuke dan Karin. Perasaan kalau aku yang punya masalah dia malah cuek bebek aja, dan bukan pasang tampang perihatin seperti sekarang dia malah nunjukin ekspresi mengejek. Dasar si Mbak nyebelin.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Karin bilang kalau Bapaknya itu si Saki," mengernyit.

"Itu fitnah yang konyol," ucapku datar sembari menyesap nikmat cokelat panas yang kupesan tadi. Hmmm. Yummy.

"Yeah, itu memang fitnah konyol," Sasuke menimpali, "tapi aku nggak habis pikir kenapa si Karin bisa hamil diluar nikah dan memfitnah kamu yang jelas-jelas perempuan," bukannya situ juga sempat ngira kalau saya laki-laki? "Setahuku Karin bukan orang yang bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu."

Siapa bilang si Syahrini kw nggak bisa melakukan hal gila? Ngefitnah aku ngehamilin dia, dan ngintilin aku kemana-mana, itu termasuk hal gila kan? Tapi aku urung mengatakan apa yang kupikiran, karena kulihat si Babon Sasuke tampak stres.

"Apa Karin sudah tahu kalau kamu itu cewek?" tanya Sasuke cemas, sepertinya dia khawatir pada orientasi seksual adiknya.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu?!" Nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi membuatku memutar mata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu kalau adikmu sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk berbicara!" balasku sengit. Kami berdua saling melotot.

Kudengar Mbak Rin mendesah. "Kalian berdua hentikan. Lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan cara bagaimana memberitahu Karin bahwa Saki ini perempuan."

Sasuke mendengus, "Pasti akan sulit bagi Karin untuk menerima bahwa lelaki yang ditaksirnya ternyata adalah seorang perempuan."

"Mungkin dia tidak akan langsung percaya bahwa Saki adalah perempuan. Bagaimana kalau ..." Mbak Rin mengerling ke arahku, di bibirnya tersungging sebuah seringai ganjil.

Firasatku kok nggak enak ya?

.

.

KARIN SOMPRETTT! Awas aja kalau masih nggak percaya aku ini perempuan, ta' getok kepalanya pake _high heels_ runcing.

Demi meyakinkan Karin bahwa aku ini cewek, dan sebelum si Babon Sasuke membawa kami ke Rumahnya, Mbak Rin mendadaniku habis-habisan. Dia menjadikanku barbie percobaan dengan memermak semua penampilanku. Untuk kali ini saja aku membiarkan rambut pink panjang sepunggungku digerai, dan dicatok membentuk bagian bawah yang bergelombang. Mbak Rin juga menyapukan make-up tipis di wajahku, dengan gaya smoky eyes yang dramatis pada bagian mata. Kakakku juga meminjamkanku blouse putih, rok pinsil hitam pendek, dan juga ... sepatu hak tinggi miliknya. Oh Tuhan, aku benci hak tinggi.

Didandanin seperti ini, aku pasti keliatan kayak badut ancol. Buktinya tuh si Babon yang dari tadi nyetir terus ngelirik aku—yang duduk di kursi belakang—sambil tersenyum geli.

.

.

"NOOOO! INI BOHONG! KALIAN SEMUA BOHONG!"

Nih mahluk mulutnya lebar banget. Teriak sih teriak Mbak, tapi kagak usah pake toa!

Aku memutar mata saat melihat si Syahrini kw histeris tak percaya, saat Abangnya, Si Babon ganteng ngasih tahu dia bahwa Saki yang dia kejar-kejar selama ini adalah seorang perempuan. Orang tua Karin dan Sasuke juga kelihatan syok. Om Kumis, yang duduk di sofa seberangku kayaknya bakal kena penyakit jantung—dia megap-megap sambil mandang aku dengan ekspresi nggak percaya, sementara si Emak cuma bisa menggaruk kepala bingung. Dan Syahrini kw sendiri, dengan gaya lebay maksimal ala-ala bintang sinetron gagal, dia berdiri di ruang tamu menangis sesengukan sambil menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"J-jadi ... kamu perempuan?" tanya Om Kumis setelah beberapa saat tercengang menatapku.

"Iya Om." Aku mengangguk.

Si Om kembali mengamatiku dengan seksama, "Kamu nggak ngelakuin operasi transgender kan, buat menghindar dari tanggung jawab?"

Si Om kebanyakan nonton sinetronnya Nikita Willy ya?

"Maaf Om, adik saya sejak dilahirkan memang seorang perempuan." Mbak Rin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan map berwarna biru dari dalam sana. Apaan tuh? "Nama asli adik Sakura. Itu akte kelahiran sama Ijasah adik saya mulai dari SD, SMP, sampai SMA, sebagai bukti kalau adik saya Saki Sakura ini perempuan asli."

Yaelah. Tepok jidat. Pasti si Mbak ngebongkar surat-surat penting yang udah kususun rapi di tas aku yang mesti dibawa ke Mataram besok. La dalah. Kenapa Mbak mesti ngebawa Akte kelahiran, sama ijazah sih buat ngeyakinin ke keluarga sengklek ini kalau aku cewek? Huuuhuuuhuu. Sepulang dari rumah demit ini, aku mesti nyusun rapi surat pentingnya. Jangan bilang aku lebay! Kalian nggak tahu sih gimana rasanya dibentak dan ditoyor kasar di depan banyak orang kalau bahan-bahan administrasi salah nyusun, salah ngisi, ataupun ada yang ketinggalan.

"Adik kamu sebelumnya nggak ngelakuin operasi pergantian kelamin," Maksud lo? "Dari cewek ke cowok, setelah itu balik lagi ke cewek?" Si Tante sekalinya ngomong nyelekit banget ya? Dipikir aku hermaprodit kali ya doyan ngubah gender?

"Memangnya Tante pikir saya apaan?" balasku ketus.

"Habis kamu tomboy banget, jadi semua orang pangling!" sambar Sasuke, tampaknya tersinggung mendengar nada suaraku saat membalas perkataan emaknya.

Mengembalikan 'berkas-berkas' pentingku pada Mbak Rin. Om Kumis kemudian menghela napas keras. Dia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, "Kalau begitu maafkan kami sekeluarga karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak," dari nada suaranya dia terdengar sangat malu.

"Tak apa Om," jawabku, "yang penting Karin ...," aku melirik Karin yang masih mnangis histeris, dan bahkan udah duduk bersila di ruang tamu—capek kali ya nangis sambil berdiri? "tidak mengganggu saya lagi, dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban konyol soal kehamilannya."

Om Kumis mendesah, "Iya." Dia mengangguk, dan tangis Karin makin keras.

Ya ampun! Itu suaranya toa banget, mana cempreng lagi. Pulang dari sini kayaknya aku sama Mbak Rin mesti mampir ke Dokter tht deh.

"BEBEBH SAKI JAHAT! HUAAAA!"

Njrit! Masih dipanggil 'Bebebh' juga? Ya ampun Karin aku ini cewek, bukan cowok! Harus pake cara apa sih buat ngasih tahu dia kalau aku ini cewek? Apa perlu telanjang sekalian?!

"Bebebh Saki tega sama Karin. Kalau Bebebh Saki nggak mau bertanggung jawab terhadap bayi yang Karin kandung kasih tahu saja, biar Karin suruh rawat 'Bapak'nya. Tidak perlu pakai acara operasi transgender untuk menolak Karin. Huuhuuhuu."

Kampret! Masa iya nih cewek mikir kalau aku ngelakuin operasi transgender dari cowok ke cewek buat nolak dia? Memangnya aku harus ngibarin sepanduk yang bertuliskan 'SAKI SAKURA PEREMPUAN TULEN' di atas atap gedung KPK?

Aku baru saja ingin menjawab perkataan Karin, ketika sebuah suara bernada menyeramkan menginterupsi.

"Karin ...," Si Om Kumis berdiri bertolak pinggang sambil melotot garang menatap puterinya, sebelah tangannya dia angkat untuk memilin kumisnya yang lebat, "KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA PADA AYAH, SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU?!" bentak Om Kumis murka. Karin langsung pucat.

Mampus lo!

Hahaha.

Setelah masalah dengan Karin selesai, hidupku akan aman, tetram, dan sentosa. Nggak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanya fokus mengejar cita-cita.

#END


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOG

 **(Sasuke POV)**

Masa cutiku akan habis tiga hari lagi, dan sebelum itu berakhir aku harus berangkat kembali ke Papua. Ayah minta maaf karena sudah membuatku terpaksa mengambil cuti gara-gara masalah Karin. Dan Ibu, seperti biasa dengan penuh sayang beliau menasehatiku supaya makan yang teratur dan tetap berhati-hati dalam menjalankan tugas.

Sementara Karin ... w _ell_ , adik kecilku itu sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Dia sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Saki, yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Kehamilannya yang tidak diduga. Dan juga rencana pernikahannya dengan Hatake Kakashi, putera seorang pejabat ternama, yang ternyata adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Karin.

Kakashi dan Karin bukan pasangan yang romantis, mereka lebih cendrung aneh, sering bertengkar gara-gara hal-hal remeh. Dan ... Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu justru terlihat manis di mataku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung pergi ke Papua menggunakan pesawat, tapi karena aku sudah berjanji kepada salah satu sahabatku—sesama anggota TNI, yang bertugas di Korem Mataram—untuk mengunjunginya. Aku akhirnya berangkat menggunakan bus agar bisa mampir di Mataram.

Sahabatku itu, namanya Letkol Uzumaki Naruto, dia berasal dari Jawa Tengah, dan kami bertemu saat sama-sama mengikuti pendidikan Akademi Angkatan Bersenjata Indonesia (AKABRI). Dia orangnya baik dan supel. Yang aku dengar saat ini dia sedang sibuk menjadi panita penyaringan calon anggota TNI/Kowad di jalur Secaba. Dan seleksi awal Secaba untuk administrasi memang sudah dimulai sejak kemarin.

.

.

"Calon kowadnya cakep-cakep ya?" Aku menggoda Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan gadis-gadis cantik calon anggota korps wanita angkatan darat, yang wara-wiri di kantin, memesan nasi bungkus saat istirahat makan siang.

Para gadis muda itu tampak berbaur akrab dengan para calon tamtama dan bintara, mengobrol tanpa peduli dengan asal-usul, kasta, dan tampang. Haha. Itulah yang aku suka dari TNI, mereka memupuk solidaritas dan keberasamaan sejak dini kepada para calon pelindung Negara ini. Tidak ada yang namanya orang kaya ataupun orang miskin dalam kesatuan TNI, semua sama rata.

"Iya sih mereka cakep-cakep. Cuma masih pada ABG," komentar Naruto sembari mengunyah tempe gorengnya.

"Yang baru lulus tahun ini banyak yang ngedaftar ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Lulusan 2012, 2013, 2014, cuma yang paling banyak ngedaftar yang lulusan 2014. Masih segar-segar. Sayangnya banyak yang gugur di pengukuran tinggi sama berat badan. Ada yang tingginya oke, tapi berat badannya terlalu ringan, jadi gugur. Ada juga yang proposi badannya bagus, cuma tingginya tidak memenuhi standar. Kurang beberapa centi dan bahkan mili." Naruto kemudian menyesap teh hangatnya.

Aku mengangguk, mengerti bahwa Naruto menyampaikan semua informasi mengenai calon Tamtama dan Bintara TNI/Kowad tahun ini.

Melanjutkan acara mengobrolku dengan Naruto, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok bayangan gadis yang sepertinya cukup familiar untukku. Dia duduk sendirian di pojok kantin, sambil cemberut memelototi tumpukan map yang ada di atas tas punggung—yang dia simpan di atas meja. Tak melepaskan pelototannya dari Map itu, si gadis manis calon kowad itu menyeruput teh botolnya seperti orang yang kesetanan.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi ... dimana ya?

Tinggi, kulit putih—yang berubah agak kecokelatan karena gosong terkena matahari, garis wajah tegas, hidung mancung, rambut pink pucat sepundak, dan bibir mungil yang sepertinya doyan cemberut dan marah-marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat. Baru-baru ini sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi dimana?

ASTAGA, AKU INGAT! SAKI!

Aku hampir saja tergelak saat menyadari siapa calon kowad yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan. Saki, mantan pujaan hati adikku yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda, pangling aku.

Wajah gadis itu seperti bunglon, bisa berubah-ubah. Saat memakai topi—dengan rambut digelung ke dalam—dia terlihat ganteng, ketika dimake-up dengan rambut digerai, dia tampak luar biasa cantik. Dan sekarang ... saat rambutnya dipotong sebahu dengan poni disisir menyamping dia terlihat ... fresh?

Aku baru tahu kalau 'Saki' Senju-Haruno Sakura, ternyata calon kowad. Dia mengenakan celana hitam ukuran pas, dan kemeja putih seperti para calon tamtama dan bintara lain.

"Mau kemana?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi ketika melihatku bangun dari kursi.

"Mau nemuin temannya adikku dulu," jawabku sekenanya sembari menggedikan kepala ke arah Saki Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk dan tak bertanya lagi.

.

.

"Hai."

Saki mendongak, matanya membulat tampak terkejut melihatku berada di sana, dalam balutan training olah raga hijau TNI.

"Kamu ..." Gadis gahar itu megap-megap lucu seperti ikan koi.

"Boleh saya duduk?" Berusaha bersikap ramah dan formal.

"S-silakan," Saki mengangguk kikuk. Raut keterkejutan masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Aku menarik kursi kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Saki. Dia tampak lelah, tidak enerjik dan cerewet seperti pertemuan kami waktu itu. "Bagaimana khabarmu?" tanyaku mulai berbasa-basi. Sudah empat hari kami tidak bertemu, setelah insiden pengakuan Saki terhadap Karin di Rumah orang tuaku.

"Pusing dan capek, Pak," jawabnya murung.

Pak? Memangnya nggak ketemu empat hari bisa bikin umurku bertambah sepuluh tahun lebih tua di mata dia ya?

"Administrasi ada yang salah?" tebakku sembari mengerling ke arah berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja.

Saki mengangguk, "RH, KTP Mama, sama Rapor SMA," sahut Saki singkat.

Haah. Aku mengerti kenapa Saki jadi murung, ngurusin administrasi beginian repot. Serius. Kalau bahan ada yang salah, bahan yang kurang, atau bahan yang belum dilegalisi, mesti bolak-balik kantor pos buat ngirim bahan itu ke kampung halaman di Rumah Orang tua. Dan orang tua juga harus ikhlas berepot ria untuk mengurus semua itu.

"Yang sabar ya?"

Dia kembali mengangguk. Baru empat hari nggak ketemu, Saki udah agak kurusan. Dan ...

"Tunggu!"

Aku melihat bekas tamparan samar di kedua pipinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sedih—bukan karena iba, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain—saat melihat bekas tamparan itu. Tak perlu bertanya aku tahu penyebabnya.

"Kamu kena juga?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia tampak geli, "Semua yang salah juga kena, Pak!"

Dipanggil Pak lagi!

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Dia juga tanpa sadar ikut memajukan tubuhnya, "Kamu nggak apa-apa ditampar gitu?"

Saki tertawa kecil, "Nggak apa-apa, Pak. Udah risiko cita-cita. Calon kowad* kan harus kuat," dia nyengir.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Tahun lalu juga saya kena lho!" katanya bangga.

Jadi tahun lalu juga dia ikut? Sempat ada yang salah di berkas administrasi? Dan dia nggak lulus? Tapi kok bangga?

"Tapi saya nggak nyangka kalau Bapak Tentara," dia berkata takjub.

Aku nyengir bangga. Jadi dia manggil aku Bapak karena dia menghormatiku dan pekerjaanku.

"Padahal Bapak badannya gede gitu, apa berat badan Bapak sama tinggi badan Bapak sesuai?" Kampret! "Timbangannya nggak rusak?" Kalau nggak ada banyak saksi mata di sini, udah kukarungin nih anak! Tadi kupikir muji, tapi ujung-ujungnya ngehina Badan dan tinggiku yang emang gede—bukan gembrot—gedeku ini lebih ke berotot dan perut _six pack_ ramping.

Aku mengobrol banyak hal dengan Saki, mulai dari sejak kapan dia mulai tertarik untuk masuk militer, dan apa alasan dia gugur di secaba dan secatam tahun lalu. Saki juga menanyakan khabar tentang Karin, dia sangat gembira saat mendengar bahwa kami sudah menemukan lelaki yang menghamili Karin dan mereka akan segera menikah. Setelah itu aku tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengannya. Para calon tamtama dan Bintara TNI/kowad, diminta untuk segera berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

Saki berpamitan padaku, dia bilang semoga suatu saat nanti kami bisa bertemu lagi-dia sudah tahu bahwa aku berdinas di pebatasan Papua.

Dan ... ah sudahlah. Aku juga berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura. Sangat berharap malah.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
